


A Thousand Pardons

by Paradichlorobenzene



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28375218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradichlorobenzene/pseuds/Paradichlorobenzene
Summary: My Secret Santa gift to my acquaintance, Cele. I hope you enjoy this gift, ^^. It is a character study about Celestia Ludenberg and her past, I hope it is endearing to you.
Kudos: 2





	A Thousand Pardons

**Author's Note:**

> Hi 👁 👁!
> 
> You are on Instagram's UGLIEST FUCKING MOST DISGUSTING list! Log in with your PASSWORD to see the list! Give us your password.

People's souls are nothing more than pieces of research and space, as life goes round n' round, we can't do anything to it. We live our lives in competition, everyone's in the riffraff aiming to be the first ones out. What do these metaphors have to do with Celestia Ludenberg?  
  
If you follow the sound of clapping hands, you'd be greeted by the gambler's dream. Not the Victorian dream of undead servants, pale as the moonlight with not a smidge of emotion. That's a dream that'll never come true, it takes too much time trying to turn people if you're a vampire. The entire process is length, as fiction states, the pain, having a cold to the touch skin... too much, even for the aesthetic.  
  
In the world today, everyone talks about their senses. Their fears, tears, emotional turmoil, unable to be happy with one another. Some try to construct a reality that's all rainbow and rays of sunshine, which is not the case. Reality is harsh and cold, we seek comfort from ourselves and those around us.  
  
As Celestia looks at her student card, regarding her real name, Taeko Yashiro, she can't help but feel an endless emptiness. Weak and boring, no dreams, no nothing, just another person in the percentages of Japan's average teenager. Everyone has dreams, beliefs, amazing traits that make up their entire identity.  
  
She just can't help but feel annoyed that lying is the only way she'll genuinely feel like everyone else. Thus, Ludenberg tosses her old student card somewhere in her room. Reality is such a letdown, even if you had a grand dream, it would never come true. We are forced to suck it up and move on as if nothing happened to our crushed hopes and dreams.  
  
The mirror reflects a woman that truly never existed. Celestia Ludenberg has never been a real name--- no matter how hard she tries, it never becomes the truth. Lies cannot become the shining truth and hope. Absolute misery at most, this endless feeling of dread, the consequences of lying all your life.  
  
Elegance and flames go hand in hand, the themes, and tropes. As she sweats and looks up at the sky, she's nervous with a smile. A liar's smile, can't be defined from her true feelings. Always so successful until the end, losing control, sevenfold.  
  
Splattered and burnt, Celestia is tired of these jokes. Mistakes make her witter, but what lesson does death teach you? It only gives you a valuable lesson, hands bound together, and silently praying. Being killed isn't funny, this time there's no sudden out of this world firetruck.  
  
There's a theory called Occam's Razor that translates to the simplest option is often the answer. A youth troubled by the society surrounding her and her self doubts, it makes sense that she too, Celestia Ludenberg and Taeko Yashiro, would both fall down.


End file.
